


Эквилибриум

by dunkelgrau



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Dark Comedy, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Если кто не в курсе, «equilibrium» — это «равновесие». Как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. С точки зрения двух врагов на территории одного леса, это понятие… сложное. Но достижимое.
Kudos: 23





	Эквилибриум

**Author's Note:**

> Ну всё, ceadmil, как говорят эльфы...  
> Не одну же меня мучает вопрос, что было на самом деле в лесу под Флотзамом при встрече Йорвета с Верноном Роше. Оба варианта событий пан Геральт знает только со слов героев, ну а на самом деле… К слову, не удержалась я и от раскрытия темы «что у Роше под тюрбаном» и «что у Йорвета под платком». Но это не точно.

Леса под Флотзамом, что на самой окраине Темерии, в долине реки Понтар, славились чем угодно, кроме безопасности. Главоглазы, накеры, утопцы, сколопендроморфы всех мастей, считая засилье гнёзд эндриаг, заплывший в пойму реки мутировавший кейран…

В принципе, думал Вернон Роше, командир отряда темерских разведчиков, в лесах под Флотзамом хватало счастья и без скоя’таэлей. Но скоя’таэлям под командованием некоего Йорвета явно не жилось спокойно без возможности чинить гадости местным жителям.

С точки зрения Роше, назначать встречу врагу именно в этих лесах, да ещё на закате, было вполне в духе ушибленного собственными идеями Йорвета. Вернон видел множество личностей, относившихся к категории отъявленных сукиных детей; не имело значения, острые у них были уши или нет, на паскудства их тянуло с одинаковой силой.

Йорвет хотел поговорить.   
Вернон в контексте учёл все оттенки понятия «сукин сын» и взял с собой запасной кинжал.

Единственным, что не учёл ни Йорвет, ни Вернон, было то, что, пусть некий ведьмак Геральт и состриг с населения Флотзама денег на вес изничтоженной нежити, обозначенную нежить было нереально уничтожить под корень усилиями только одного ведьмака. Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что, едва противники «начали беседу» и вынули мечи из ножен, на звук и запах свежатинки выползли уже успевшие забыться накеры.

Причём в таком количестве, что «беседа» потеряла смысл.

Халтурил Геральт, думал Вернон Роше, параллельно с неким Йорветом карабкаясь на какое-то громадное дерево, ай, как халтурил. Гнёзда накеров, которые ведьмак разворошил и выжег, явно были тут не единственными. Во всяком случае, твари с неприятно гастрономическим интересом в интонации верещания лезли из-под земли в неимоверном количестве. Эльф, привыкший к лесам получше разведчика, лез молча и эмоций не демонстрировал, но думал, вероятно, в том же направлении. По меркам врагов это было чрезвычайной по мощи солидарностью.

Оба неприятеля остановились за несколько саженей от земли. Дерево в этом месте ветвилось вокруг общего ствола, а на толстых ветках можно было сидеть без риска гарантированно рухнуть вниз. Запыхавшийся Вернон покосился на ожесточённо сопевшего Йорвета. Врагов более или менее разделял ствол, но мира в их мысли в текущий момент не могли добавить ни вековые деревья, ни бестолково толпившиеся внизу накеры.

— Назови мне хоть одну причину не послать тебя нахрен и не пнуть к падальщикам, — наконец обретя равновесие, высказался Вернон.

— В тебя целятся мои лучники, — не моргнув глазом, сказал аналогично нащупывавший драгоценный эквилибриум Йорвет, ткнув пальцем в живописные кусты чуть дальше восторженной кучки накеров.

— Там мой отряд, — уверенно соврал Роше.

— Ложь. Я бы заметил… — начал эльф и резко осёкся.

— То есть, ты тоже пришёл один, — расхохотался разведчик.

— Bloede D’hoine, — ожидаемо среагировал Йорвет.

— Bloede Sidhe, — не остался в долгу Роше. Помолчал. Почесал зудевшую макушку под шапероном. И, рассудив, что пнуть Йорвета всё равно не дотянется, без особенной враждебности продолжил мысль: — Кстати, на кой ляд вы называете себя Aen Sidhe? Вы же не все поголовно с холмов притопали.

Эльф покосился на человека. В единственном глазу Йорвета первородная злоба на жалких человечишек парадоксально смешивалась с неуверенностью. Несколько последовавших за этим секунд молчания у него, видимо, ушло на то, чтобы решить, издевается ли разведчик. 

Впрочем, тишину в любом случае скрашивало выразительное верещание накеров, явно не собирающихся расходиться.

— Кроме Aen Sidhe существуют ещё Aen Elle, D’hoine, — наконец нехотя отозвался Йорвет, видимо, тоже оценив расстояние до Роше и шансы попытаться спихнуть разведчика, при этом не свалившись. — Это всего лишь название. Народ Ольх только похож на народ Холмов, они не из этого мира.

— Вы бы ещё нашивки разного цвета придумали, чтоб точно не перепутать, — меланхолично посоветовал Роше.

И почти автоматически увернулся от кинжала Йорвета. Эльф выдал на Старшей Речи что-то длинное, красиво звучавшее и очевидно непечатное. Кое-что Роше даже понял, в частности, выражение _a d’yeabl aep arse_ , но решил, что обижаться в текущей ситуации всё равно было неконструктивно.

— Как думаешь, — пропустив мимо ушей эльфский гнев, поинтересовался разведчик, — долго нам ещё тут сидеть?

— Имеет смысл ждать утра, тогда нежить уберётся. Накеры и утопцы не умеют лазить по деревьям, — снова помолчав и явно перешагнув через собственную гордость, изволил отозваться Йорвет.

— Зато эндриаги умеют, — напомнил Роше.

— Я ещё не совсем кретин, чтобы назначать встречу рядом с их логовом!

— Ах, вот оно что. Спасибо, учту. Но на то, чтобы, как ты выражаешься, «назначить встречу» рядышком с охотничьими угодьями накеров, кретинизма хватило, да?..

То, что они вообще удержались на ветках после того, как Йорвет попытался придушить разведчика прямо из той позиции, где сидел, можно было считать чудом. Роше грешил на влияние расположенного неподалёку алтаря Вейопатиса и уже начинал всерьёз задумываться о подношении данному божеству.

— Тебе никто не советовал относиться ко всему попроще? — поинтересовался разведчик, когда Йорвет прекратил попытки дотянуться до его горла и шатать дерево.

Вообще-то, Роше не рассчитывал на то, что эльф ему ответит.

— Советовал, — нехотя признал скоя’таэль.

— Ух ты. И он жив?

— Он Gwynnbleidd.

Роше мысленно перевёл. Сопоставил некоторые факты. И уточнил:

— Ведьмак, что ли?

Йорвет ограничился выразительным зырканьем исподлобья.

— Да уж, с него станется, — усмехнулся Вернон, чуть сдвигаясь на своей ветке. Посмотрел вниз, на практически водивших хороводы тварей. И со вздохом прибавил: — Он бы сейчас не помешал.

— Для того чтобы укокошить накеров, или для того, чтобы помочь тебе укокошить меня? — снова зыркнул на Вернона эльф.

— Ого, вот это лингвистическое открытие: эльфы знают слово «укокошить»?!

— Темерские шпионы знают слово «лингвистический»?! — передразнил Йорвет.

Вернон склонил голову, так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть собеседника сквозь ветви. Лунный свет был не самым удачным освещением, но в данном случае годилось и такое. Йорвет, будь он хоть дважды чистокровный Перворождённый, со всей его витиеватой жестокостью и непробиваемой принципиальностью словно издевался над образом эльфа самим фактом своего существования. В балладах Лютика эльфы были златовласыми гордыми страдальцами с вечно юными и вечно прекрасными лицами и звонкими голосами, какими только песни петь. В лице Йорвета эльфы были склочными, нечасто мывшимися угрюмыми психами, склонными к немотивированному на первый взгляд насилию. Шрам на лице Йорвета должен был бы убить врождённую красоту, но вместо того, чтобы что-то отнять у образа скоя’таэля, чего-то добавил. Вернон не был уверен, чего именно. Но в конечном итоге изуродованный темноволосый остроухий тип с причудливой татуировкой на груди и шее и таким тяжёлым, низким голосом, какому позавидовали бы иные краснолюды, оказался чем-то большим, чем просто достойный противник. 

Он был… чем-то похож на самого Роше. Вернон не льстил себе примерно настолько, чтобы не обижаться на описание «хренов сукин сын»; Йорвета он без обиняков мог назвать так же.

Где-то внизу вякали накеры. В ветвях шумел ветер.

— Что смотришь, D’hoine?

— Думаю. Проклятые D’hoine это иногда умеют, представь.

— Проклятые D’hoine слишком много болтают.

— Ну так до утра мы не планируем друг друга убивать, я правильно понимаю?..

Йорвет развернулся на ветке так, что теперь сидел практически лицом к стволу — и к Роше. Лунный свет отражался в широко раскрытом зелёном глазу.

— Ты что, предлагаешь _поговорить_ , пока мы тут сидим?! Мне — с _тобой_?!!

— Нет, с накерами. А ты что, предлагаешь сидеть тут в горделивом молчании, пока кто-то из нас не уснёт и не свалится?

Зелёный глаз недоумённо моргнул.

— Не хочешь снисходить до мерзкого человечишки, о, высокий Перворождённый — уговаривать не буду, — вздохнул Роше, придвигаясь к стволу и садясь удобнее. — Но во мнении, что эльфы в плане упрямства дадут фору баранам, ты меня укрепил, так и знай.

Йорвет не ответил.

— Зачем тебе эта тряпка, D’hoine?

— …

— Эй. Человек. Ты уснул?

— …чего?

— Зачем тебе эта тряпка?

Урчание неутомимо скакавших под деревом накеров странным образом убаюкивало, так что Роше не стал ехидничать и отмечать тот факт, что некий Перворождённый всё-таки снизошёл до разговора. Судя по положению луны на небе, Роше и впрямь умудрился дремать уже не меньше часа. Сам факт того, что Йорвет фактически спас шпиона, стоил того, чтобы опустить в беседе хотя бы некоторую часть сарказма.

— Какая тряпка? — проморгавшись, уточнил Роше.

Йорвет, сидевший, прислонясь лбом к стволу, выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. Жест мог бы показаться обидным, но Вернон понял, к чему клонил эльф.

— «Эта тряпка» называется шаперон. И она затем же, зачем тебе эта косынка.

— Ты не можешь знать, зачем мне эта косынка… и это не косынка, это головной платок!

— Как будто смысл сильно поменялся… Хм. Ну и зачем тебе… этот головной платок?

— Сначала ты.

— Прав был Геральт, тебе надо быть проще.

— Я первый спросил.

— Ох, боги, ну совсем как дети… я седой, Йорвет. А солдатам нужен командир, который выглядит уверенно. Символ им нужен, раздери их… Если бы меня увидели, как я есть, хрена лысого кто бы меня посчитал за лидера. Кому нужен старик во главе отряда?

— Ты не старик по людским меркам.

— Объясни это молодым придуркам, которым седина даже в кошмарах не снилась.

— Я слышал о Белой Райле, человек; ей седина не мешала.

— А ты слышал, что есть настолько вопиющие исключения, что они только подтверждают правило, эльф?

— Я видел седых полководцев…

— Стоп, Йорвет. Ты видел седых полководцев, которым уже под пять десятков. Королей. Генералов. А вот седых разведчиков, которым ещё сорока нет, ты не видел. И я по глазам… по глазу, прости, вижу, что ты сейчас думаешь о том же, о чём думает этот придурошный молодняк из новобранцев.

— Удиви, озвучь, о чём я думаю.

— Ты думаешь: где этот сукин сын умудрился поседеть? И я тебе не отвечу, кстати. Твоя очередь.

— Что?!

— Я ответил, зачем мне шаперон, теперь ты рассказывай, какого рожна тебе косын…

— Головной платок!

— …как хочешь.

Йорвет покосился на человека. Моргнул.  
И спокойно принялся разматывать платок.

Стоило отметить, что Роше видел всяких эльфов. И блондинов, и брюнетов, и живых, и мёртвых, и обгоревших, и утонувших, и с подбитым глазом, и с косой до пояса. В каком-то бродячем цирке, попавшемся ему где-то под Лок Муинне, даже выступала меланхоличная бородатая эльфка — что само по себе было смешно, потому что у Перворождённых в принципе от природы не было щетины на физиономии, так что с тем же успехом на потеху публике могли показывать и бородатого эльфа.

Йорвет был острижен почти под корень, неопрятно, клоками. Жуткий шрам, начинавшийся в уголке губ, пересекал щёку, неровно заросшие веки над белёсым, как у нежити, незрячим глазом, бровь и лоб, и дальше уходил почти на макушку — там волосы были почти сбриты. Особенно диким было то, что шрам умудрялся придавать лицу эльфа надменное выражение, приподнимая линию брови и один уголок рта.

— В общем-то, ты был прав, — холодно сказал Йорвет, буравя человека взглядом. Роше было сложно при этом смотреть в ответ в ту глазницу, где был зрячий глаз, но он дипломатично пытался. — Мне платок затем же, зачем и тебе твоя тряпка. Я тоже прячу то, что не хочу показывать. Доволен?

Вернон здраво рассудил, что эльф не ответит, где и как заработал такое украшение — точно так же, как он сам не любил распространяться на тему обстоятельств собственного приобретения седых волос. Так что он спросил о другом.

— Зрение восстановить не пробовал?

Йорвет поджал губы.

— Я не издеваюсь, Sidhe, чёрт бы тебя подрал; я правда хочу знать.

— Пробовал. Этот глаз умеет только плакать перед дождём. Магик, с которым я говорил, называет это «занятным рефлексом». — Эльф впервые за всю ночь хохотнул — злобно, без намёка на веселье. — Уродство в чём-то бывает полезно — хотя бы науке.

— Я слышал об эльфском командире по имени Фаоильтиарна, и ему шрам не…

— Роше, ты, кажется, сам говорил про исключения. Или ты пытаешься быть вежливым? На дереве? С тем, кто тебя зарежет на рассвете?

Вернон хмыкнул. С его точки зрения, вежливым здесь и сейчас умудрялся быть Йорвет, может статься, даже незаметно для себя — хотя бы потому, что ради разнообразия обратился к нему по фамилии, а не словом «D’hoine».

Эльф коротко фыркнул в ответ и с удовольствием поскрёб в нечёсаном затылке, тем самым вызвав в Роше приступ чисто физиологической зависти. Разведчик вздохнул и принялся разматывать шаперон: в конце концов, в данной ситуации это было вроде дипломатического жеста, укреплявшего вынужденное перемирие. К слову «перемирие» в контексте в совершенно буквальном смысле просился эпитет «шаткое» — особенно при сильном ветре.

К утру пошёл дождь.

Нахохлившийся Йорвет напоминал Роше мокрую сову — с поправкой на то, что у сов не было головных платков, с которых немилосердно капало на нос. Во всяком случае, злобный взгляд у мокрых сов был такой же, как у мрачневшего с каждой минутой эльфа.

Сам разведчик тоже плавно промокал насквозь. Размотанный шаперон висел через плечо унылой тряпкой, потемневшие от воды сивые, неровно остриженные волосы облепили голову, с бровей текло в глаза. Синие полоски набрякшего мундира стали чёрными. Смысла как-то пытаться выглядеть браво Роше в текущей ситуации не видел.

— Знаешь анекдот, — в шуршащий дождём предрассветный полумрак сказал Вернон, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, — про то, как ворона решила с гусями в тёплые края лететь?.. Эй, я же ещё ничего не рассказал!

Эльф не смеялся и даже не хохотал. Эльф выл, чудом удерживаясь на ветке.

Вернон попытался представить себе ситуацию со стороны. Два врага. Две ветки. Одно дерево. Противная серая морось, инфернальный хоровод никак не унимающихся накеров. И… 

…предложение рассказать анекдот про ворону?..

Хором они ржали с таким звуком, что накеры задумались об отступлении.

— Как ты его назвал?

— Vatt’ghern.

— Я надеюсь, это правда значит «ведьмак», а не какую-нибудь матерную ругань.

— Я выше таких мелких подлостей!

— Ага. Сажени на три…

— Bloede caerme, D’hoine, если ты опять будешь смеяться, под тобой ветка сломается.

— И ты будешь плакать. И рухнешь следом. И барды сложат об этом двусмысленную балладу, запрещённую к исполнению…

— У всех разведчиков такое больное чувство юмора, проявляющееся в неподходящие моменты?

— Нет, Йорвет, я такой один.

— Ваши монахи в таких случаях говорят «аминь».

Дождь прекратился уже после рассвета, когда нежить с разочарованным урчанием убралась по своим логовам. Спускаться вниз по скользкому, мокрому дереву было неудобно — так, что Вернону один раз даже пришлось ухватить соскользнувшего эльфа за шкирку. Йорвет ругался на смеси Старшей Речи и Всеобщего. Вернон язвил в ответ, но упасть врагу не давал.

Добравшись до низу, мокрые, грязные, исцарапанные ветками, они несколько минут переводили дух. Вернон выжал и намотал обратно шаперон. Йорвет, досадливо цокая языком, снял с лука безнадёжно вымокшую тетиву.

Враги обменялись взглядами.  
Задумчиво потянулись к рукоятям мечей.

Почти одновременно хмыкнули, махнули рукой и пошли в разные стороны.

Если Вернона Роше из Темерии спросят, видел ли он в лесах под Флотзамом эльфского командира Йорвета, Вернон ответит: да, видел. Дрался. Почти победил. Но у него был численный перевес и отряд лучников, так что пришлось разойтись.

Если эльфского командира Йорвета спросят, видел ли он в лесах под Флотзамом Вернона Роше из Темерии, Йорвет ответит: да, видел. Дрался. Почти победил. Но у него был численный перевес и отряд мечников, так что пришлось разойтись.

Они почти не соврут, если в финале прибавят, что драться дальше им не было смысла.  
Но вряд ли кто поймёт, что они будут иметь этим в виду.


End file.
